Full circle
by Tar Sulion
Summary: Voldemort encontró la derrota la noche del 31 de octubre de 1981. Casi dieciséis años y medio después, era el momento de completar el círculo. Este fic participa del reto "En tiempos de guerra" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".
1. Alfa

**Disclaimer: **Nada en el universo de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad.

**Aviso: **Este fic participa del reto "En tiempos de guerra" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres.

* * *

**Full circle  
****Acto I: Alfa**

A veces el camino hacia el poder era muy sangriento.

A veces uno se encontraba con gente que se oponía a sus ideales o no compartía sus métodos. Aquellos escollos en sí mismos eran capaces de disuadir a la gente normal de buscar el verdadero poder, pero Lord Voldemort no era un mago común y corriente. Era un auténtico Slytherin, capaz de usar cualquier medio para alcanzar sus metas, agudo y astuto como una serpiente.

_Sólo un obstáculo más._

Esa noche de Halloween, 31 de octubre, sería un momento apoteósico. Nada volvería a ser lo mismo porque, después de cumplir con su urgente propósito en el Valle de Godric, ningún mago o bruja en el país podría desafiarlo. Ese era el momento culminante de la guerra que él mismo había comenzado, el momento en el que Voldemort se alzaría como el mago más poderoso jamás visto en el mundo de la magia.

_Sólo una muerte más, e Inglaterra caerá a mis pies. Estoy tan cerca de cumplir con mi objetivo, que ya puedo saborear la sangre de mi peor enemigo._

Tiempo atrás, uno de sus más leales servidores le trajo noticias acerca de una profecía que hablaba de un niño nacido a finales de julio que sería capaz de desafiarlo… y vencerlo.

—¿Y estás seguro que es todo lo que dijo Trelawney? —inquirió Voldemort a Snape cuando este último le confirió las noticias.

—Eso fue todo lo que escuché —repuso Snape en un tono monocorde, casi como un autómata. Voldemort le observó por unos cuantos segundos hasta que volvió a hacer uso de palabras.

—Con eso bastará —dijo, en ese característico tono alto y frío. Snape se retiró y Voldemort se puso a pensar largo tiempo en el significado de la profecía y qué niño sería el elegido.

Y fue la decisión que tomó hace meses atrás la que había conducido a Voldemort a la casa frente a él. Recordaba ver a Snape inusualmente pálido, más pálido de lo que normalmente era cuando Voldemort anunció que iría a la casa de los Potter a enterrar siete metros bajo el suelo a esa condenada profecía.

Se oían risas en el interior de la vivienda.

_Esas risas suenan como uñas rasgando una maldita pizarra._

Traspuso el portón. Las risas se escuchaban con más claridad. Voldemort no era capaz de entender el motivo de la risa. Conocía el concepto pero no su significado, no lo sentía. Voldemort no tenía corazón, no tenía piedad ni simpatía por nadie, ni siquiera por su banda de seguidores conocida como los Mortífagos. A ellos los veía más como elfos domésticos ilustrados que como auténticos discípulos. Para Voldemort, el amor era una debilidad, un sentimiento mezquino e ingenuo que sólo actuaba a su favor. Gracias al amor la gente moría delante de sus ojos, sacrificándose por gente que ya estaba condenada a desaparecer de la existencia. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba entender.

La puerta no estaba asegurada.

_Daría lo mismo si lo estuviera. Como si una puerta pudiera detenerme._

Las risas pararon de forma instantánea. Un hombre adulto bajó las escaleras, lo miró un par de segundos y comenzó a vociferar órdenes con voz trémula.

—¡Es él Lily, es él! ¡Coge a Harry y vete! ¡Vete lejos de aquí! ¡Yo trataré de demorarlo!

_¿Demorarme? ¿A mí? ¡No me hagas reír, maldito malnacido!_

—_¡Avada Kedavra!_

Dos palabras cargadas de terror y muerte, y James Potter rodaba por las escaleras, cayendo de espaldas al suelo, una típica expresión de horror en su cara que ya comenzaba a palidecer. Voldemort sólo podía reír. _Esto será patéticamente fácil._ Con educada parsimonia, ascendió hasta el segundo piso y, junto a una cuna pintada de blanco, estaba la figura de Lily Potter, los brazos extendidos y una expresión que Voldemort ya podía reconocer a ojos cerrados.

Miedo.

Terror.

—¡A Harry no por favor! ¡A Harry no! —imploraba Lily desesperadamente. Lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas. Voldemort, por otra parte, estaba jubiloso, contento. _Esta pobre y frágil mujer es todo lo que se interpone entre ese niño y yo. ¡Qué ingenuos son al creer que pueden protegerse de mí!_

—Hazte a un lado, muchacha.

Pero la mujer era testaruda. Voldemort le estaba dando una oportunidad para escapar con su vida, pero el amor otra vez estaba jugando a su favor.

—¡Por favor a Harry no, a Harry no! ¡Tómame! ¡Llévame a mí en su lugar!

Los gritos de desesperación de Lily Potter eran revitalizantes. _Si eso es lo que quieres…_

—_¡Avada Kedavra!_

Lily se derrumbó en el suelo, sin vida. El último obstáculo había sido deshecho. Voldemort se acercó lentamente a la cuna, ensombreciendo al pequeño Harry Potter, un bebé de un poco más de un año. Indefenso. Solo y abandonado. ¿Qué daño podría hacerle un ser tan desvalido e inocente como un bebé? ¿Y éste, decía la profecía, era el niño que iba a derrotarlo? _Por muy irrisorio que parezca, no me voy a arriesgar. Dile adiós a la vida, Harry Potter._

Voldemort lanzó una tercera vez ese maleficio que segó las vidas de tantos magos y brujas, creyendo que se desharía de su némesis para siempre.

Pero lo único que consiguió fue que su mundo se viniera abajo en un santiamén. El final… no había sido otra cosa que el comienzo.


	2. Omega

**Disclaimer: **Nada en el universo de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad.

**Aviso: **Este fic participa del reto "En tiempos de guerra" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres.

* * *

**Full circle  
****Acto II: Omega**

_¿Cómo es que Harry Potter sigue con vida?_

Esa era la pregunta más acuciante dentro de la mente de Lord Voldemort mientras la batalla rugía de manera ensordecedora alrededor de él. Maleficios volaban de un lado a otro en una confusa sinfonía de colores, luces y gritos. El suelo se estremecía de vez en cuando a causa de la furiosa pelea de los gigantes. Cada vez más cuerpos regaban los terrenos de Hogwarts, de Mortífagos y defensores por igual. Pero Voldemort sólo tenía ojos para la persona frente a él, una persona que se suponía que debía estar muerta.

—¿Te gustaría saber algo, Tom, antes que cometas otro error garrafal?

Voldemort sentía sus entrañas llenas de lava candente al escuchar semejantes palabras de ese persistente y odioso Potter. _¿Cómo demonios se atreve a decirme esas cosas?_

—¿Te atreves…?

—¡Sí, me atrevo! —desafió Harry, sin el miedo de sus padres ensombreciendo su cara—. ¿Quieres saber por qué tus maleficios no funcionan? ¿Quieres saber por qué no has matado a ningún enemigo tuyo en esta batalla?

_Ese idiota se está burlando de mí. _Voldemort, entre tanta rabia y frustración, se dio cuenta que Potter tenía algo de razón. _¡Pero yo maté a Snape! ¡Y él mató a Dumbledore! ¡Yo soy el auténtico dueño de la Varita de Saúco! ¡Yo, y nadie más!_

—¡Yo, Lord Voldemort, he hecho cosas que Dumbledore no se atrevió a hacer! ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque era débil, demasiado débil para decidirse a buscar el poder!

—¡Quizá Dumbledore sabía más que tú y por eso nunca lo hizo! —replicó Harry, todavía desplazándose en círculos frente a Voldemort—. ¡Tampoco te diste cuenta que Snape, el hombre que mataste para ganarte la lealtad de la Varita de Saúco, nunca fue tu espía! ¡Comenzó a trabajar para Dumbledore cuando supo que tratabas de matar a Lily!

Voldemort no dijo nada. La batalla todavía seguía su curso… y todavía sentía las cenizas del acceso de rabia que lo asaltó cuando Bellatrix Lestrange cayó sin vida a pocos metros de él.

—¡Nunca has podido entender lo que es el amor Tom! —seguía gritando Harry, y Voldemort sintió otra vez esa sensación como de escuchar uñas rasgando una pizarra. Ya estaba harto del omnipresente amor—. ¡Por eso nunca supiste lo que sentía Snape por Lily! ¡Por eso nunca supiste de su deserción!

—Sólo estás demorando lo inevitable, Harry Potter —dijo Voldemort al fin—. Esta vez, no habrá nadie que te salve de tu total destrucción.

—No habrá nadie —dijo Harry, más calmadamente que hace segundos atrás—. Pero la varita que tienes en tus manos, Tom Riddle, nunca fue de Snape.

—¡YO LO MATÉ!

—¿No lo entiendes? Dumbledore acordó su muerte con Snape. Nunca fue derrotado, así que la varita nunca podría haber sido suya.

—¡PATRAÑAS, POTTER! ¡NADA DE LO QUE DIGAS EVITARÁ QUE MUERDAS EL POLVO!

—Pero ese no es el punto, Tom —dijo Harry, la varita de endrino apuntando sin vacilar a su enemigo—. Alguien derrotó a Dumbledore antes que Snape lo asesinara.

Esta vez Voldemort se dio la licencia de pensar en las palabras de su némesis. Aun en el fragor de la batalla, no podía dejar nada al azar, no cuando se trataba de Harry Potter. Pero no alcanzaba a imaginar quién más pudo haber obtenido la Varita de Saúco antes que Snape. No obstante, las palabras de Potter eran vacías, así como sus esperanzas de sobrevivir.

—Poco importa quién haya derrotado a Dumbledore. La varita es mía, la obtuve yo en contra de la voluntad de su último dueño y ustedes están al borde de la aniquilación más absoluta. ¡Todos van a morir!

—¿Y si te digo que fue Draco Malfoy quien desarmó a Dumbledore? ¿Y si te confieso además que desarmé al pobre Draco en la Mansión Malfoy?

Voldemort sólo podía saber que Potter estaba hablando por el movimiento de sus labios. No escuchaba ninguna palabra. Las palabras no lo iban a ayudar a sobrevivir. Era tiempo de completar el círculo de una vez por todas, cumplir los términos de la profecía y finiquitar de una vez el asunto que ya llevaba más de quince años molestándolo, atormentándolo. Ya no tenía sus preciados Horrocruxes, pero su habilidad mágica estaba más allá de todo lo conocido.

—¿Sabe la varita que tienes en tu mano, Tom, quién fue su último dueño? Si es así —Harry hizo una pausa para dejar caer la bomba sobre su archienemigo—, entonces yo soy el auténtico dueño de la Varita de Saúco.

Voldemort miró a su alrededor. Aquella era la oportunidad de acabar con Harry Potter de una vez por todas. Tenía todo a su favor, aunque sus Mortífagos cayeran como moscas en el campo de batalla. Sabía que si mataba a Potter, la balanza del poder se inclinaría en la dirección correcta, no importando si sus enemigos ganaban la guerra. Tenía en sus manos la varita más poderosa del mundo, habilidad mágica sin paralelo y una determinación maquiavélica. ¿Y qué tenía Potter?

Amor.

Eso era todo.

No significaba nada.

Voldemort enarboló su varita y pronunció las terribles palabras que enviarían a Harry Potter a un lugar del que jamás podría regresar, mientras que su contrincante también alzaba su arma y gritaba al aire de la mañana unas palabras que Voldemort no escuchó.

Y, como la primera vez, su mundo se vino abajo. Pero, a diferencia de la primera vez, ese fue el fin.

* * *

¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Elogios? ¿Crucifixiones?


End file.
